firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah and James
Sarah and James Jones are twin siblings. At age 5, they are the most well behaved children living in Pontypandy. Personal info * Hair: Platinum blonde * Eyes: Sky blue * Friends: Everybody in Pontypandy * First appearance: The Kite Awards *Firefighters Certificates *Joint Fun Run Winners (along with Mandy) *Flower and Veg show winners *Various pioneer badges *Bravery Award (James) *Pet Show blue ribbon (James) Relationship Sarah and James have a good relationship with each other, their parents, grandad, the firefighters and a close relationship with their Uncle Sam. Bio Sarah and James are often the more prominent children characters in the series. They have had a number of episodes and in the specials revolving around them showing their brother-and-sisterly bond. They are: * Snow Business: Sarah and James nearly fall into a frozen pond when the ice cracks. * Lost in the Fog: Sarah became stuck in the bog, an instance of a life-or-death situation. *''Quarry Rescue: James falls into an abandoned rock quarry. *Fun Run: James hurt his ankle in a charity race. *Alarm on the Beach: James gets stuck under a crate. *The Great Fire of Pontypandy: Sarah and James hold hands when the forest was on fire so they didn't get separated. *The Pontypandyness Monster: Sarah and some citizens get stranded in the middle of Pontypandy lake. *On Thin Ice: A similar situation from Snow Business. *Heroes of the Storm'' *''Alien Alert: Sarah broke her arm after a nasty fall with Norman. Of course their have been a few sibling rivalries between the two. When they once got lost in the fog, James blamed Sarah for it because she wanted to get off Trevor's bus and pick flowers for Penny. But they do forgive each other. When they both grow up, they want to be firefighters just like their Uncle Sam. Voice Actors *John Alderton (''Seasons 1 - 4) *Joanna Ruiz (Season 5) *Tegwen Tucker (UK: Season 6 onwards: Sarah) *Steven Kynman (UK: Season 6 - The Great Fire Of Pontypandy: James) * John Hasler (UK: Season 8 onwards: James) *Jonah Ain (US: Amazon prime: James) *Lily Cassano (US: Amazon prime: Sarah) Trivia *Between the two, Sarah has appeared the most. *In Season 5, Sarah and James have English accents and have Welsh accents in the UK dub of the CGI series, even stranger than in the original four sets of episodes. *It was established that In Set For Action!, Sarah is five minutes older than James at birth. *Starting with series 5, Sarah and James have mistakenly referred to their "Uncle Sam" as "Fireman Sam" in a number of episodes. Gallery Sarah and James.jpg|Sarah and James in the Original Series File:FiremanSamSeries1Opening65.jpg|Sarah and James waving to their Uncle Sam & Elvis File:Park.jpg|Sarah and James using Sam's metal detector File:Norman'sPitfall38.png|Sarah and James with Rosa File:Fireman_Sam.jpg|Sam, Station Officer Steele, Elvis, Sarah and James in Jupiter File:Norman'sPitfall16.png|Sarah and James having a picnic with Bella File:FS.promo1.jpeg|Sarah and James with their Uncle Sam in the original series File:FS.promo6.jpeg|Sarah and James with their Uncle Sam & Jupiter in the original series File:Fireman_Sam's_Hawaiian_shirt.jpg|Sarah and James with their Uncle Sam in Deep Trouble for Sam IMG_2002.PNG|Sarah and James as shown in series 5 File:Jamessarahmandy2003pgn..png|Sarah and James with Mandy in series 5 File:Sarah,_James_and_Mandy_in_the_Phone-Box_(April_12_2005)_(2).jpg|James, Sarah & Mandy calling for help File:MLP3.jpeg|Sarah and James dressed up for Halloween in Mummy's Little Pumpkin File:High_Jinx.jpg|Sarah and James in High Jinx File:Norman_shows_Sarah_&_James_his_ammonite.jpg|Norman shows Sarah & James his ammonite Sarah and James with Norris n.jpg|Sarah and James with Norris the Guinea Pig File:Wholefish_Cafe_Mother's_day.png|Sarah and James serving the Flood's Sarah winter.png|Sarah with winter clothing File:CGIFireRescue.jpg|James is rescued by his uncle Sam imagesj.jpg|James with a cold File:Inflatable_rescue_path_Sarah.png|Sarah rescued from the frozen lake... File:Inflatable_rescue_path_retrive.png|...and James too File:Wholefish_cafe_behind_counter.png|Sarah, James and their mum Bronwyn behind the counter in the Whole Fish Café File:Sbi.6.PNG|Sarah and James with Hannah in Sam's Birthday File:Imagesjas.jpg|Sarah and James hug their Uncle Sam File:IMG_1009.PNG|Sarah and James having a ride in Jupiter File:James_and_Sarah_with_a_sling.JPG|Sarah and James in Alien Alert File:Mandy,_Sarah_&_James_angry_at_Buck_Douglas.JPG|Sarah, James & Mandy angry at Buck Douglas Sam rescues his nephew James.jpg|James being rescued by his Uncle James with the winter bug.JPG James scared as he hangs on the giant runaway pumkin.JPG 0000121624.jpg|Sarah and Mandy filming Fireman Sam D44E5120-A84B-49DA-A3D3-35867AD30977.jpeg|Sarah and Mandy high five 0D45387D-6270-419D-A1EB-9A3368546955.jpeg|Sarah and Mandy interviewing Sam FSAMS5 IMA EPI 09.jpg|Sarah, Mandy and Sam meet Don and Flex E04C8A36-D3B7-4560-AEBD-1AC925EB17DD.jpeg|Sarah and Mandy about to take a photo 7BEDB1CD-3EBD-45C5-9CB6-8E7B76216B77.jpeg|James getting an uncomfortable hug from his sister E535C9CC-F346-47DC-9903-A8FFF69904A7.jpeg|Sarah and Mandy in Set For Action! C8A57567-BCAD-427D-995D-D9091AB6ABD0.jpeg|Sarah asking Don Sledgehammer what's happening today FSAMS5 IMA EPI 24.jpg|Sarah, James and Mandy looking at the computer 238EED32-6364-4F83-9F53-5808B3F676C6.jpeg|James wearing a fancy hat 26957 100754 st sd-high.jpg|Sarah, James and Mandy sneaking up to Flex's trailer B1ECFEF5-9228-4F46-B173-F77D9845414D.jpeg|Sarah and James hug each other 26957 100738 st sd-high.jpg|James listening in on Flex Dexter Sam-Sarah-James-colorsheet.jpg|Coloring Sheet Sarah_Jones.jpg|Sarah Jones James_Jones.jpg|James Jones character-polaroid-large-sarahjames_tcm993-155946.png|Sarah and James in full CGI Category:Characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:The Jones Category:Children Category:Pontypandy Pioneers Category:Junior Cadets